When a camera user performs image-capturing, the user may use, for example, an image (a picture) captured by the user in the past or an image captured by others as a reference. In this case, the user often refers to the weather when the image was captured.
However, a captured image has a different ambience not only according to the weather when the image is captured but also according to how the weather has changed up to the point at which the image is captured. For example, when there are two images both captured on a fine day, an image captured on a fine day after the weather stayed fine for several days and an image captured on a fine day after some time of rain have greatly different ambiences.
Thus, even if an image is captured in the same weather as the weather in which a reference image was captured, there is a possibility that an image with a similar ambience will not be captured.
As a device that performs image-capturing while taking into consideration the weather, an image pickup device is known that acquires weather information upon image-capturing, sets an image-capturing condition such that an image in which weather indicated by the weather information is reflected can be obtained, and performs image-capturing (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-216685). As described, in this image pickup device, image-capturing is performed while taking into consideration the weather upon image-capturing.
When the user performs image-capturing using an image captured in the past as a reference, he/she takes into consideration the weather when the image was captured, but does not take into consideration weather changes up to the point at which the image was captured. Thus, even if the user wanted to capture an image with an ambience similar to the ambience of the image used as a reference, he/she might miss such an image-capturing opportunity.